Rosalie Grayson
by RiverFawn
Summary: The Batfamily's adventures are even crazier with a Fem!Dick! Rosalie Diana Grayson, A.K.A. Nightwing, is an awesome older sister to Jason, Tim and Damian. She comforts them, laughs with them, and cuddles her little brothers to death.


**Hi, it's RiverFawn! So, this is a rewrite for my previous story, Violet Grayson. Two reasons: That story sucked, and I was inspired by Kaysea's review. It went something like this:**

**I like the name but I think Dickie's name would be Riley or Rachel if he was a girl. I like the middle name, but Violet is hard to pay attention to. And I really like the plot! You should do a story of Fem!Robin with older siblings protecting her from Wally, and other boys.**

**Okay! So, I don't know if Kaysea was talking about Damian (because Damian is the current Robin and has older siblings) or Dick (because of Wally, and my stories about Fem!Nightwing and Reverse!Batfam) so I'm going to make Dick the Fem!Robin, but if you meant Damian, I'm sorry :( And I'm a Nightwing fangirl, as you can probably tell by my other stories...**

**I will write the Fem!Dick with reverse ages soon, but this story's just about Fem!Dick and her little bros. Her name is Rosalie Grayson. So...yeah. Let the story begin!**

**And also, Cass and Steph are boys, and the Batfam's ages are somewhat messed up.**

**I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 1: Cup Song**

**Genres: Angst and fluff**

**Ages: Rosalie: 18, Jason: 16, Tim: 13, Damian: 10 (I know these ages make no sense, but it doesn't matter).**

Rosalie strolled into the kitchen, looking for something to eat, when she noticed her adoptive father and three adoptive brothers crowding around a bunch of cups. Curious, she walked over. "What are you doing?"

Her family didn't seem to notice her, and Jason hissed at Damian. "It's totally my turn, Demon Spawn!"

"Nonsense, Todd! My skill is superior!"

"It's obviously my turn!"

"Ha! As if, Tim! I bet your singing scared the bats outta the Batcave!"

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Really, boys, stop fighting over some silly cup trick song."

"Oh, you're attempting the cup song?" Rose observed Tim, who had grabbed the plastic cup.

"Tap-tap, clap, no wait, that isn't right. Never mind. Okay, what were the lyrics again? Um, I've got a ticket to a long range- no, that isn't right either-

Rose grabbed the object from her brother's hands. "That's not how the cup song goes!"

"I'd like to see you try," Jason taunted.

There was a mischievous spark in the teenage girl's eye. "Sure." She sat down, and ignoring everyone's intense gazes, she began.

_Clap clap, tap tap tap, clap, click, thunk. Clap thunk thunk, tap..._

Everyone gawked, unable to follow the complicated, agile quick movements of their acrobat sister's hand.

And then she started singing.

"I got my ticket for the long way round. Two bottles of whiskey for the way,

And I sure would like some sweet company, and I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say?"

They spent that evening bonding, Rosalie teaching the boys and Bruce the cup song while they failed epically. But in the end, they managed to be somewhat in sync. They all kept that evening in their hearts.

Two years later, Rosalie suddenly became very ill, and one dreadful night...

"Father, how is Grayson?" an anxious Damian asked as his father emerged from their big sister's bedroom.

Bruce just shook his head, and the faces of his three teenage boys fell.

"Is she...dead?" Jason asked in such a quiet and un-Jason like manner, Bruce would have checked him for head injuries if Rosalie wasn't on her deathbed.

"No, but we'll have to send her to someplace warmer. The cold, polluted atmosphere of Gotham isn't doing any good."

_When I'm gone, when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone..._

_A year later..._

The four Waynes waited excitedly at the airport. Today was the day their sister was coming home!

"Hey, the plane from London landed like, a million hours ago! Why isn't she here-" Tim's complaint was cut short by his brothers' cheers as a figure pushing a wheelchair appeared. And inside that wheelchair was their beloved older sister!

Not being able to wait any longer, Tim dashed towards Rose and threw his arms around her neck. Damian tried to walk slowly, but ended up running, too.

Jason and Bruce followed at a slower pace. Yeah, Jason had to admit, life had lacked a certain...sparkle when Rose wasn't around.

_I got my ticket for the long way round, the one with the prettiest of views. It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to make you shiver, but it sure would be prettier with you._

**So, I mastered the cup song today! :) Yay. And I watched Mortal Instruments: City of Bones in IMAX. It was epic! But I left the theater feeling quite deaf. Anyways, please review!**

**RiverFawn**


End file.
